<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>let's fade away together (one dream at a time) by zogratiscest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772585">let's fade away together (one dream at a time)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zogratiscest/pseuds/zogratiscest'>zogratiscest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boruto: Naruto Next Generations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Instincts, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Child Abuse, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Grooming, M/M, Nesting, Non-Consensual Touching, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pseudo-Incest, Underage Sex, Weird Biology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:02:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zogratiscest/pseuds/zogratiscest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>kawaki is an omega cat hybrid trying to escape his abusive father. jigen has aspirations and goals that did not include taking in an abused child until kawaki seeks him out for sanctuary.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jigen/Kawaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The warmth of the morning sun soaks into the dark fabric of his sweatshirt and pants, easing the soreness of the bruises dotting his limbs. Kawaki dares to tilt his head up toward the sky for a moment, closing his eyes as he basks in the light and the heat. He would have been punished if he dared to find a sunny spot to curl up in at home, would have been yanked off of the floor by his tail until the pain split all the way up his spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand roughly cuffs him on the shoulder, shaking him out of his reverie. “Boy, would you get a </span>
  <em>
    <span>move</span>
  </em>
  <span> on? I don’t have all damned day to watch you fuck around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His father’s voice is gruff and cold; Kawaki’s ears twitch backward as he opens his eyes and ducks his head. Even his tail curls inward, tucked between his legs. “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today is a nice day but he has no time to enjoy the sun, trying to keep up with his father’s long strides as they walk toward the center of town. They need to pick up food— Food Kawaki is not allowed to eat unless he behaves, so he really should be more careful. The subtle ache in the pit of his stomach feels as much a part of him as everything else now, but if he loses too much weight, he might die. He doesn’t want to die. Not yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better keep that mouth of yours shut.” The hand on his shoulder tightens, fingers digging into bruises fresh from the night before and nearly ripping a whimper out of his throat. “You cause any trouble and you’ll pay for it as soon as we’re home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Kawaki gives his head a shaky little nod, shoving his hands into his pockets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His father gives him a rough shake and Kawaki winces, swallowing a whine because he hurts, sore all the way through to his joints. Last night was a bad night. “Do you understand me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Sir.” Kawaki dutifully bobs his head, trying to walk close to his father. But not too close, because if he trips him and embarrasses him in front of anyone, the punishment will be far more severe. Worse than last night, and that’s with his father sober.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another rough shake and he’s released, and Kawaki carefully rolls his shoulder as he dares to lift his head and scent the air. Their village is a small one and he knows most of the scents in the area well enough to recognize them even if he never has names to apply to the faces. Today the village is bustling more than usual, so there must be traveling merchants in the area. Sometimes they pick small places to settle for a few days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wonders what it must be like traveling. To see new people and new places so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay here.” His father catches him by the ear and Kawaki hurries to the place he’s designated at the base of a tree. “Sit and wait for me to come back, got it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” He doesn’t dare nod. The bases of his ears are far too sore for that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A quick tug still has him gasping as he sinks down to his knees, tears pricking the backs of his eyes as pain radiates through his skull. He averts his eyes and waits until his father’s familiar sour scent is further away before he dares to touch, carefully rubbing away the soreness as he sniffles. Pathetic. He has to stop crying so much. It gets him in trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that he doesn’t get in trouble for nearly everything. Kawaki can never manage to do anything right. He was born a feline hybrid like the mother he never met and doesn’t remember, born an omega, and his father holds it against him. Holds her death against him, like it was his fault. Kawaki never would have hurt anyone if he had a choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s just the two of them now. He doesn’t know why his father keeps him around. Doesn’t know why he doesn’t just kill Kawaki and get it over with. Maybe he likes to torture him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His father’s scent fades into the crowd and Kawaki loses sight of him as he settles down into a more comfortable position, tail curling around his waist as he glances around the area. His nose twitches and trembles as he gathers in as much scent as possible, taking in the humans who do not so much as give him a second glance. All of them know him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And none of them care. Why should they? Kawaki is a stranger to them, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His ears swivel, picking up bits and pieces of conversation as he curls into himself. His clothes picked up enough of the warmth of the sun to settle him, and he wants so much to find a nice sunny patch just to curl up. Take a little nap, let his body rest a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sleeping through the night is a rarity. He almost never has permission to do that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well </span>
  <em>
    <span>excuse</span>
  </em>
  <span> me.” A sharp feminine voice cuts through the general murmur of the crowd, and Kawaki’s ears prick at the sound of it. Unfamiliar to him. “But I don’t understand why we’re even bothering here. I thought Amado said we finally had enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is no </span>
  <em>
    <span>enough.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The voice that answers the first is masculine, deep and heavy, and Kawaki’s ears twitch again. Almost pleasant. A nice change from the usual din.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be correct.” It is the third voice that makes him sit up on his knees, ears swiveling forward toward that sound, head cocking to the side. “As long as we lack success, there is no such thing as enough. Besides, smaller villages are safer locations to traverse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An irritated sigh. “Fine, fine, but you didn’t even finish </span>
  <em>
    <span>checking</span>
  </em>
  <span> the others.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd parts enough to allow a trio of black-cloaked individuals to slip through, gathered close together and obviously the three who have been speaking to each other. Their voices are lower, hushed enough that no one else likely heard them, but Kawaki has excellent hearing. And he finds himself straining to capture any syllable from the lips of the third speaker once more, curious little mewl slipping from between his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like to have backup just in case, you know.” The voice comes again and Kawaki shivers faintly, tail flicking through the air. Silky smooth and perfectly controlled, as if every word has been chosen with the utmost care. “We can take a short break after this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kawaki’s nose twitches as the trio pass by him, none of them paying attention to his presence or perhaps simply not noticing him. Hard to tell who the scents belong to, but he gathers all of them just the same. Rich earth and bright sharp floral notes and something… Unusual. Vibrant and bright and reminding him of the air during a storm, electric and hot and rich all at once. Otherworldly. Another mewl breaks free from his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something sings through his veins as the scent settles into his nose. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alpha.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should have taken a break after the last village. This one was even further away.” One of the three gives their head a toss; the voice is the woman’s. The slender silhouette must belong to her. “You have more than enough for a little while, surely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice comes again, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>alpha.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I will after this. Don’t worry, Delta, I promised you that we would rest after this. I will take my time with examining the new subjects.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of the words mean anything to Kawaki. He finds himself rising to his feet despite his common sense telling him to stay put, tail swishing through the air behind him in quick, fluid moments. Instinct tells him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>follow,</span>
  </em>
  <span> to trail after this alpha until he reaches him, but he does not dare step any further away from where he has been left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What would an alpha want with him? And his father would punish him fiercely for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A helpless little whine leaves his throat as he watches the three dark figures slip out of view once more, but what more can he do? These people are strangers who came here on their own business. Best not to burden them with his presence in any way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He crouches down against the trunk of the tree, tail curling around his ankles as he watches after them helplessly. Something about that alpha tugs at his veins and insists Kawaki is wrong for staying put, that he should follow him. That he should go to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are no alphas in the village that he knows of, and his father is a beta. It must just… Be a reaction he has because of that. Nothing logical, certainly. The alpha is a stranger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kawaki waits for his father to return as he was told, hurrying to his feet before a rough hand can grip him by the ears and yank him up. The scent of food makes his mouth water but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> better, ignoring the way his stomach growls. He didn’t eat last night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surprised you didn’t try to run off on me, brat.” The eyes that peer down at him are cold and cruel, but Kawaki says nothing, only dips his head a little in submission. “Follow me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Expecting to be led back home, Kawaki ducks his head and follows his father’s footsteps dutifully, though he notices quickly the direction is wrong. Confusion tugs at his mind as he glances around him, trying to figure out where the two of them are going. This is about as far as Kawaki has been allowed beyond the forest surrounding their house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An irritated sigh precedes the hand roughly catching him by the hair, yanking him along until a pained squeak leaves his throat. “Shut the hell up and stop dragging your feet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears sting the backs of his eyes but Kawaki refuses to cry, taking the few wide steps to his father’s side and breathing a sigh of relief when his hair is released. His head throbs and he winces at the thought of an oncoming headache, the one thing sure to ruin the nice sunny day until nightfall. He just wants to enjoy the morning before he loses it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s pushed and shoved until he stumbles and nearly falls, ears flattened against the top of his skull as a new, bitter scent reaches his nose. A glance up reveals exactly where his father is shoving him; toward a man waiting, watching the pair of them with dark eyes that send a small shiver down Kawaki’s spine. Unkind eyes. What does this man want?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands twist in the fabric of his sweatshirt as he is finally allowed to stop not far from where the man stands, back braced against a tree. Expensive clothes and brushed hair and skin free of dirt and grime do not disguise the bitterness of his scent, the way his smile does not quite meet his hollow eyes. One hand is occupied with something bright and shiny, a long thin chain dangling from it wrapped around thick fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the kitten you were telling me about?” The man takes a step forward and Kawaki’s stomach twists as he looks back at his father. What does he mean? “What a pretty little thing he is. Are his ears naturally mismatched, or did you dye them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Natural. Not had his first heat either, so he’s not been touched.” His father plants a hand on his shoulder and shoves him forward another few steps, though Kawaki resists. “Don’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>shy,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kawaki. Why don’t you say hello? This nice man would like to get to know you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
  <span> His father cannot be serious. Kawaki’s tail gives a small, frightened twitch. “I—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a cute little face.” The man before him leans down, fingers brushing over his cheek, and Kawaki hisses as he yanks himself back. “Ah, but not so cute after all, hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hand on his shoulder gives him a shake so hard his skull rattles. “Don’t be a little brat. Be </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You know things are so much more pleasant when you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice,</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s all right if he’s a little bratty. A challenge is enjoyable.” The man crouches down to touch his face properly, and Kawaki shudders when those fingers prod at his lips. “Such a cute little mouth on him, too. He’s never been used? Not by anyone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His father snorts. “Not ever. He’s yours to do with what you see fit. For a price.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Such a pretty little thing is very valuable.” The man smiles wider, lips pulling back from his teeth. Something about him is predatory. It makes Kawaki tremble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both the man and his father recoil slightly from him, the man raising a hand to his nose. Kawaki knows he must smell bad now; omegas in even mild distress put out scent for alphas to pick up, a silent plea for help. But there are no alphas in this village who will help him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except for… Perhaps one, but he’s a stranger. Kawaki is all alone now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hardly a problem.” The man waves a hand in front of his nose and catches Kawaki by the wrist, dragging him closer even as Kawaki tries to dig his feet into the dirt. “Besides, I’d be a fool to pass up a chance to see what knotting such a cute little pussy would feel like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pure ice sweeps down Kawaki’s spine, his head snapping in his father’s direction. No. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s settle on a price.” His father does not even </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> at him, greed glittering in his eyes as the man rises to his feet once more, the grip on Kawaki’s wrist hard as iron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them ignore his whine of complaint as his eyes swivel between them, unable to let himself believe this is true until the man reaches out to shake his father’s hand. Kawaki is an omega but a small one, a young one. He hasn’t even had his first heat, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no one</span>
  </em>
  <span> should be touching him until then. And it should be an alpha, one who can take care of him, who can love him and cherish him— Even if someone like him is bound to never find an alpha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d rather spend his heats </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone</span>
  </em>
  <span> then let some disgusting stranger touch him like this!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small snarl earns him an indulgent smile before he lifts his own hand and </span>
  <em>
    <span>slashes.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Like any cat hybrid, his nails are long and sharp. Skin splits and blood drips to the earth as the man yelps and lets him go, holding his wounded hand up to his chest. Wrist wounds bleed a lot and </span>
  <em>
    <span>sting</span>
  </em>
  <span> and it gives Kawaki his chance to run, slipping away from both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His father shouts after him but Kawaki does not dare turn around, feet slapping against the earth as he pushes himself into the crowd. Need to get away. Need to find safety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is nowhere he can go, and he knows it. There’s no one who would help him. None of these people care and he has no friends, no other family. Where does he </span>
  <em>
    <span>go?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boy!” His father’s voice breaks through the crowd and Kawaki whimpers, tucks his tail and tries to run faster. “You better get the fuck back here right now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. No going back, because his father is going to… Going to let that man </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span> him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His nose twitches as he pushes his sore and exhausted limbs forward, picking through the myriad of scents as he dodges elbows and darts around people who could care less about this display. Frightened little whines leave his throat and the coughs above and around him tell him just how badly he must smell if it’s enough to upset betas. He can’t control it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Don’t hurt him don’t hurt him </span>
  <em>
    <span>please don’t hurt him</span>
  </em>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One scent reaches his nose through the thick of the rest, dancing on his tongue the way the air does when lightning strikes. Warmth sings through his veins down to his very bones and Kawaki angles himself toward that without even thinking about it. Instinct cries out to go to that scent, to that musk and heat and storm-air scent where he will be safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The alpha, he realizes. The alpha he heard speaking before his father returned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His steps slow for just a moment before he forces himself to pick up the pace, shoving through the people in front of him as he watches for the black cloaks once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe the alpha will not want him, a small and beaten and sickly omega, but Kawaki has to </span>
  <em>
    <span>try</span>
  </em>
  <span> or he might never get away from his father. The terror of going back home now and the punishment that awaits him make his heart beat furiously against his ribs. His vision blurs as tears fill his eyes but he just keeps pushing himself forward even when he stumbles, even when his sore legs no longer want to carry him forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The alpha scent is getting closer. A stranger who smells like safety and protection and Kawaki cannot help the breathless little yowls between his heaving sobs. It feels like waking from a nightmare when he finally breaks free of the crowd, stumbling so hard he hits the hard, hot earth beneath him, hands slapping against the dirt and grass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifts his head to find the three cloaked figures standing before him, backs to him, though all of them are glancing back at him. Relief sings through his veins as he mewls pitifully. Tears trickle down his cheeks as he paws at the ground, tail curling inward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” he mumbles, breath hitching as he looks up at them— At the center figure, the one who smells like lightning and protection. “Please help, alpha, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is not prepared for the way the figure turns to face him, the hint of a curious smile beneath the black hood. “Well, well, I wonder what we have here.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this is very self-indulgent and something i have been working toward getting around to write for a long time and now here we are, with me jamming this very problematic rarepair onto the archive of our own dot org.</p><p>the tags speak for themselves. make sure you read them.</p><p>this will also probably be OOC for the self-indulgence but i don't care this is just for fun and because i love them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The search for a future vessel has been far more irritating than Jigen thought it would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He should be grateful the body he inhabits now was able to cope, to properly contain the power of his being. With very few options present at the time, latching on to the nearest possible candidate was all he had in order to survive. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kaguya and her simpering over human life, but what is done is done. There is no one to stand in his way this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Delta heaves a sigh next to him, her shoulders shifting beneath the heavy black of her cloak as she shoots him a resentful glare. “Did we have to come like this? It’s hot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The summer months usually are.” The quip comes from his other side, Kashin Koji breaking his usual quiet in order to tease her. “You should have come prepared for that reality.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jigen presses his lips together into a thin line. Most of his Kara tend to bicker and pick at each other, but he knew such a thing may occur when so many of his most loyal subjects turned up alphas. He ignores their verbal jabs aimed at one another as he scans the crowd around them, noting with some pleasure the way so many people seem to shy away from their path. Stepping back to allow them to walk freely. Though that might have something to do with bickering alphas tending to smell like a fight ready to happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighs. Well, best to be grateful for the small things while he has access to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are a half dozen subjects back at the lab that still haven’t been properly checked,” Delta says, and Jigen hums in acknowledgment even though she isn’t speaking to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koji scoffs at her. “A half dozen is hardly a guarantee of anything. There have been hundreds before now that were failures. Surely you are aware that we cannot be sure—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which is why they should all be checked before we bother finding more.” Delta bristles at him, and Koji huffs in response. They argue like siblings, winding each other up in a way only the two of them can. “I don’t even think I’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>seen</span>
  </em>
  <span> a child wandering around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was the one—” Koji starts, but Jigen pauses, tilting his head to give him a measured look until he falls silent. Neither of them speak against him in terms of </span>
  <em>
    <span>who</span>
  </em>
  <span> he chooses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jigen ensures that Koji is looking him directly in the eye before he smiles, knowing there is no warmth in the expression. “The omega child? I already explained to you that I have no desire to deal with the possible biological complications that could arise from that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is lucky, in retrospect, that his desperate grasp at survival did not result in more complications than it initially had. Otsutsuki usually do not stoop to the level he did in order to survive, and so it was a risk in and of itself that he went in so blindly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he could not have been more careful when he was trying his best not to die.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koji dips his head in submission. “Of course. I was merely stating he was the only one I have seen this afternoon. Perhaps the others remain at home and work there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Possible, even likely with a small village such as this. Jigen sighs and turns, leading them back through the crowd that swiftly parts at their arrival. “I see. Let’s be off, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Returning home empty-handed is not unusual; Jigen is picky with his choices out of necessity with such a clear picture of what he needs the future to be. An alpha child strong enough to bear his Karma whose mind he will crush as thoroughly as he has everything else, a body that will carry his will until he fully possesses it. The fact it has been such a difficult task may be unfortunate, but it is necessary for his goals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With so many already dead, Jigen has no reason to stop trying until he succeeds anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did promise us a break,” Delta reminds him, and he swallows down a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did,” he agrees, “and you shall have one. But we will reconvene this search once more when I have vetted the subjects waiting at Amado’s laboratory. Do I make myself clear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of his Inners bow their heads, and Jigen nods. Good. All is as it should be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scent reaches him first on the breeze, sharp and bitter and cloying enough that Jigen fans a hand in front of his face even as he turns his head toward the crowd behind him. Faint yelling not quite audible over the din of people talking and trading and going about their days, but he can see something is moving toward them, </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> who smells sick and hurt and afraid. Curiosity tugs at him as he stops, raising an eyebrow in thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little omega kitten from before, perhaps. He smelled poorly even from a distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it, Jigen?” Delta stops next to him, already turning to look back. “What’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe someone is searching for us.” He has no reason to believe this but something pulls not at his mind but at his instincts, telling him to wait for just a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fine. He can humor his hindbrain just this once as long as it does not get in his way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sharp yowl reaches his ears— the kitten, then, hurrying to catch up with them. Jigen waits patiently, easily discerning the sounds of the omega from the betas he seems to be shoving his way through despite looking so small at the base of the tree. Sobbing and crying and smelling so foul that whoever his parent must be has not taken adequate care of him. Unsurprising, really, in a place like this. It would be surprising if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> cared for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jigen?” Koji asks, but Jigen only shakes his head. No, no, they can wait for this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes the kitten only a moment longer to break through the crowd, stumbling so hard he falls to his hands and knees in the dust. Jigen had only glanced at him for a moment earlier to ensure the omega was not what he was looking for, so this is his first chance to get a proper look at him even as the sour </span>
  <em>
    <span>fear</span>
  </em>
  <span> scent permeates the air between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Small in his black clothing, black and golden hair that extends to the mismatched ears flattened back against the top of his small skull. His sleek tail curls between his legs as he looks up, tears cutting through the dirt on his cheeks and magnifying pale grey eyes to a shocking magnificence. He would probably be a very pretty boy if he was cleaned up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The omega mewls, and Jigen feels that pull on his instincts again. He has lived for over a thousand years and can keep them perfectly in check, but he still feels their shift beneath his skin. A less poised alpha would have already rushed to pick the kitten up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Delta and Koji shift on either side of him. Their discomfort is perfectly clear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please.” The kitten’s fingers dig into the dirt as he looks up at them— At </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jigen</span>
  </em>
  <span> in particular, throat bobbing harshly with each uneven exhale. “Please help, alpha, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has been looking for them. For Jigen. Asking for help? For what? A quick scan of the crowd reveals no one appears to be following him, at least not yet or simply not as fleet of foot as he is. Jigen looks the boy over again, the uneven splotches of color on his ears, the furious tremble in his small limbs. Whatever happened, it must have been traumatic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, well, I wonder what we have here.” The remark is aimed at his Inners more than the boy, but he recognizes the way small ears twitch slightly up at the sound of his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy inches closer to him but barely, throwing a quick glance over his shoulder before looking up once more. Very rarely are there omegas that catch Jigen’s interest for any reason; his rut has not been a complication for centuries now, and he has no need for the kind of companionship other alphas crave. Otsutsuki are wired for it perhaps far more deeply than humans, but Jigen is better trained than he used to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just the same, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>pull</span>
  </em>
  <span> is there. To stretch out a hand and draw this kitten closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What a strange urge.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He gives his robes a shake before taking a knee in the grass, ignoring the confused noises that flank his movements. “Do you need something, little omega?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please.” The boy sniffles pitifully and crawls a bit closer, his hands pressing down into the dirt so hard his knuckles bleed white. Something must have scared him badly. “Alpha…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Badly enough to be without words, or perhaps he knows very few of them? Jigen hums thoughtfully, watching the small ears twitch at the sound once more. “What’s wrong? Was someone cruel to you? Is that why you decided to come seek me out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kitten nods rapidly, hiccuping as he glances over his shoulder once more. There is someone who will be coming after him. Jigen is sure of that. “Please, I… Please help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was alone when we first saw him,” Koji reminds him, and Jigen nods. Yes, he was. It was a peculiar sight. Who would leave their omega child unattended in such a way?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Boy!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The shout rings clear through the air; the kitten whines and curls tighter in on himself, his ears flattening back once more. “If you don’t get back here and </span>
  <em>
    <span>apologize</span>
  </em>
  <span>—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pleading grey eyes meet Jigen’s once more. Whoever that is must have scared him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is no reason to get involved in a conflict that does not involve him, but few omegas have ever been comfortable enough in his presence to seek Jigen out like this. Most humans seem perfectly aware that there is something different about him, something that makes him dangerous, and so they avoid him at all costs. Especially those who would be most vulnerable to him, though children can hardly put up enough of a fight when he finds another alpha to drag back to the laboratory. An omega child has never been so close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He does not need an omega. But this one coming to him is enough to intrigue him, and it would save this trip from being an entire waste of time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here, kitten.” He extends a hand, watches the omega’s eyes fall to it for just a moment before relief blossoms in those pretty eyes with a soft mewl of gratitude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy pushes himself to his feet just to stumble close enough to take Jigen’s hand with both of his own, grasping so tightly it’s clear that whoever is chasing him but have scared him quite badly. Jigen observes the way he wavers on his feet for just a moment before sliding an arm around the boy’s thighs, easily standing with him in one arm. He doesn’t weigh as much as he should at this age. The clothes are hiding how underfed he is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most alphas spoil their omegas rotten, especially among his own clan. Omegas are often chosen young so their alpha can spend as much time with them as possible, giving them gifts and becoming important figures in their lives from childhood onward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This omega has obviously not had his basic needs met to be so thin and smell so bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft yelp prefaces skinny arms wrapping tight around his shoulders, tail lashing through the air as the kitten tries to find his balance. Jigen doesn’t mind, examining the small arms revealed by the way the boy’s too-large sleeves slide down his small arms. Not just uncared for, but actively abused. No wonder the boy came running to him when he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Delta asks, but Jigen ignores her. He does not owe her an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must have worked very hard to find us if you had to fight your way through that crowd,” Jigen says to the boy instead, who sniffles softly and dips his head. Tears cling to his dark eyelashes like pearls. “Rest, now, you’ve done all you needed to do to reach me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alpha.” The kitten sways in his grasp and Jigen tips him closer, letting the tired head settle on his shoulder and pressing a steadying hand to his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koji clears his throat just as Jigen’s eyes return to the crowd once more, and the man standing before him… Has the same black-gold hair of the kitten, but is obviously human. Another point of interest, but not one Jigen cares to explore. The man pants harshly, sweat rolling down his brow, hateful gaze fixed on the boy who lies limp and warm against Jigen’s chest, hands lolling against his shoulder blades. Did he fall asleep so easily?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That </span>
  <em>
    <span>bitch</span>
  </em>
  <span> belongs to me,” the man says, and Jigen raises an eyebrow at him as he smoothes his hand up and down the omega’s back. “I apologize if he’s been a pest—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jigen rests his head against the boy’s, continuing his slow ministrations in tracing the far too prominent knobs of the boy’s spine. When was the last time he’d eaten? “Your son is perfectly lovely. Were you what he was running from when he came to find me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man’s eyes narrow. Jigen smiles slightly. “He’s a dramatic child, I’m sure you know how omegas can be. He misunderstood a simple business transaction. Now if you’ll hand him—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Business transaction?” Delta speaks up, her voice sharp and biting. She has little patience for conversation, and Jigen doubts the heat is helping. “What transaction would have a child running away crying? Unless you were trying to sell him away to somebody.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was.” The boy’s voice is rough in Jigen’s ear, slightly muffled against the side of his hood. “Please don’t— Don’t make me go back, alpha, I’ll be good. I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So that was the situation. Jigen pats the boy gently on the back. “I see. You’re a very brave boy to be able to tell me like this. You don’t want to go back to your father?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The omega’s arms tighten around his shoulders, slipping up and around his neck. “No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>choice.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The man takes a step forward; Koji and Delta echo his movement without being told, and Jigen hides a smile behind his hood. “That brat is mine, not yours. Give him back and he won’t be any more trouble to you. But he doesn’t belong to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Delta, if you’d please.” Jigen slips his hand up to the back of the boy’s head. Best for him not to see what is about to unfold. He has obviously suffered enough in his young life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is child’s play to stretch a simple genjutsu enough that he hears nothing but the pleasant chirps of the birds in the trees and the sound of the crowd that has stopped to watch. Delta is merciless and a swift killer, and she does not bother to use any of her enhancements. Between the heat getting to her and her irritation in general, she needs a chance to spread her wings and properly express how she feels in a constructive manner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blood and gore mean nothing to him now. The Otsutsuki are far less chivalrous than she is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only his voice pierces through the careful genjutsu, hand returning to petting down the kitten’s back. “Do you have a name, little omega? I’d like to know what to call you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kawaki.” The boy— Kawaki— tilts his head slightly, face pressing into the crook of Jigen’s neck as if he is looking for security. Looking to hide. “I’m sorry if I caused you trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he can speak. Just not under so much duress. “You haven’t caused me any trouble, Kawaki. Just rest now. Everything else will be taken care of so you do not have to worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He keeps stroking Kawaki’s back until the weight in his arms grows heavier, the breathing against his neck softer and smoother as Kawaki falls into slumber. The day has no doubt been a long and difficult one for him, and managing to find the three of them in his fearful haze is impressive. But now he needs to rest, and Jigen is content to merely hold him as he watches Delta’s hands sink into blood up to her wrists. Violence suits her well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to do with the boy?” Koji asks him, and Jigen cocks his head toward him. “I assume you accepted his advances for a reason. What would that reason be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Instinct, perhaps.” Jigen rarely talks to anyone outside of Amado about Otsutsuki traditions, and even then it’s only so someone humors his occasional rambling. He hasn’t been home since he came here with Kaguya, after all. “He would be right around the age that an omega would be eligible for courting. Might be a nice change of pace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koji says nothing, merely returns to watching Delta take out her rage and frustration on her circumstances on the remains of Kawaki’s father. Jigen muses over his own words; it would be a nice change of pace and give him something to do, feed those long-dormant instincts just to see what might happen. Progress is slow. A distraction from the long and monotonous waiting periods might be useful, especially in the form of such a pretty young omega who came to him so easily and without any hesitation written in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It might even be possible to breed a future vessel rather than unsuccessfully hunt one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jigen keeps that all to himself for now, letting his head rest against Kawaki’s and rumbling low in his chest to keep the boy deeply asleep. He will need to be bathed and fed, and certainly their headquarters have more than enough personal spaces for a new resident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, at the very least, </span>
  <em>
    <span>attempting</span>
  </em>
  <span> to breed a future vessel will be of some fun.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>next chapter: little kitty goes to his new home~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You want me to give the boy an examination?” The silver-haired man adjusts the tinted glasses balanced on the bridge of his nose, his glance drifting to Kawaki only once before back to Alpha— to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jigen,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kawaki reminds himself. “You’ve never asked this of me before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hand on Kawaki’s shoulder squeezes gently, and he leans into the touch without thinking about it. “Kawaki will be staying with us until further notice. It appears he has been physically abused. An examination is necessary to ensure there is no damage that might hinder him in the future. Bruises and cuts easily heal. Some things do not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kawaki’s ears twitch back slightly. He knows this, but hearing it said is frightening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.” The man shifts slightly on his chair. “I didn’t know you were capable of having a soft spot, Jigen. When did you become so fond of little omegas in distress?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jigen smiles, but it is not a kind expression. It does not reach his eyes, and Kawaki tilts his head so he can rub his cheek against Jigen’s forearm. “Mind your manners, Amado. This one is special. Now, please do as I asked so we can go about getting him washed up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coming to within the large, unfamiliar building was slightly frightening, but the comforting scent of lightning was close enough that Kawaki settled after a few pets to his back. Alpha introduced himself properly as Jigen and assured Kawaki everything would be fine now, but he needed to be seen by a doctor to make sure nothing was wrong. For all he knows, something might be. Enough shoves, enough smacks and punches, enough kicks, enough projectiles thrown in his direction over the years… Who knows what might be wrong?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His ears twitch backward again when Amado stands and steps toward him, tugging a pair of gloves free from his pockets that he effortlessly works onto his hands. “Kawaki, is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Instinct has Kawaki reaching up for the hand on his shoulder, and Jigen lets him have it so he can cling. Just to know the alpha is near. “I-I’m sorry if I’m bothering—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amado shakes his head, and Kawaki swallows the rest of his words. “It’s not a problem, I promise. It’s just an unusual circumstance to have an omega here, that’s all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unusual enough that it isn’t likely to happen again.” Jigen squeezes his hands, and Kawaki chirps up at him curiously. “I’ll stay with you for as much of the examination as I’m allowed, and then we can go about settling you in to stay. Would you like that, Kawaki?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, Kawaki nods. The hand in his is so warm, long fingers woven through his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have to let go of him long enough for him to undress. You said something about bruises?” Amado’s expression pinches slightly and Jigen nods, gently tugging his hand free of Kawaki’s grip. And he does </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> whine at that. Alpha is not going anywhere. “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I knew the answer to that, I’d tell you. Alas, I don’t. Not that it matters now.” Jigen turns, his hands already moving to pull Kawaki’s sweatshirt up and over his head, and Kawaki swallows down the small squeak of embarrassment at being so easily exposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cool air hits his skin and he hisses slightly, folding his arms over his chest as he tries to keep in as much body heat as possible. The lab is cool and smells… Clean but sharp, some kind of chemicals used that make his nose burn slightly. A soft croon reaches his ears and he looks up to find Jigen watching him just as a hot hand strokes down his back, sending little shivers down his spine. Something about this alpha is different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t kidding about the bruises.” Amado leans closer to him and Kawaki has to fight not to lean away, turning his head down as shame makes his face feel hot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruises mottle his arms, chest, and stomach. There are likely some on his back he just cannot see, and he knows there are more down his legs. His father would get so angry with him and Kawaki never knew what to do to make him less angry even as instinct tugged him to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>something.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Everything was the wrong answer. Everything earned him a punishment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gentle touches still make him want to shrink away, but he bites his lip and bears the discomfort because he knows it is for a good reason. They just need to check up on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your father did this?” Amado asks him, carefully prying one of Kawaki’s arms away from his torso to examine it. Is he too skinny? Kawaki thinks he might be. “Have you ever had any broken bones that you can remember? Any serious wounds?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind would be serious?” Kawaki asks, swallowing back a whimper when Amado turns his arm. His shoulder is sore, but nothing that can really slow him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amado smiles gently at him, turning Kawaki’s arm this way and that, his shoulder twinging every so often. “Anything that either did or might have seriously threatened your life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Nothing like that.” Kawaki </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> whimper when Amado straightens his arm out, his shoulder giving a powerful pang that makes him instinctively turn toward Jigen again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think his shoulder is bothering him.” Jigen leans down, his hand so warm as gentle fingers trace down the side of Kawaki’s face. “It’s all right to speak up if something hurts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right. Kawaki nods and twists his head, nuzzling against Jigen’s palm the best he can, silently pleading with him to stay for as long as he can. Being touched even so gently is making him upset, makes him want to dart off the bed he’s sitting on and run. Find somewhere small and dark to tuck himself away so that no one can hurt him, even if it’s just an accident. Even if he needs to be gently poked and prodded to be checked on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’d prefer to do some x-rays on him if he’s in this much pain.” Amado lets go of his arm, and Kawaki tucks it back against his chest. “Just in case, you understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jigen tilts his head, and Kawaki nuzzles into his palm harder. Don’t go. Please don’t go. “That should be fine. I’d rather take precautions now rather than overworry later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you’d say as much.” Amado leans down and Kawaki’s ears twitch at the proximity, his nose twitching slightly. Amado’s scent is much more mild than Jigen’s, earthy and warm, but just as much alpha. Just… Not as potent. “I’ll need you to change so I can give you the x-ray. Jigen won’t be able to touch you like he is now, but it will be painless. I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kawaki’s teeth slide across his lower lip. “How long is it going to take?” He doesn’t want to be away from Jigen right now. Not the only person who has ever made him feel safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a few minutes,” Jigen says, and Kawaki glances up at him. He mewls softly when Jigen touches his cheek again. It would be nice to be wrapped up in his arms once more like he was just before he fell asleep. “I’ll be waiting for you the entire time. I promise you that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amado steps away for a moment only to brandish a piece of folded fabric at Jigen, one eyebrow raised. “I’ll step out for a moment so you can help him change, if you’d like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d prefer that.” Jigen accepts it, and Kawaki cocks his head as he looks between the two of them curiously. “Someone should help him dress anyway if his shoulder is hurting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door closes quietly behind Amado as he makes his exit, and it makes Kawaki far more aware of how close Jigen is standing to him. How warm his skin is, how sharp his scent is. Unique, different from anyone Kawaki has never smelled before. He thought it was because Jigen was an alpha at first, but maybe not. Amado’s scent isn’t like this one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t need to see you undressed.” Jigen offers him a hand and Kawaki takes it, allowing himself to be pulled off of the table and onto his feet once more. “You need to take off the rest of your clothes for the x-rays. Go ahead and undress, kitten.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Undress. Kawaki understands why Amado left the room now and shivers lightly. But Alpha said to undress, and so he pushes his pants down and kicks them off, eyes pinned on the floor. There are more bruises on his legs, black and purple splotches on his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t know why it bothers him so much. So much smaller and weaker than his father, so much younger, of course he was never able to fight back. Of course defending himself only landed him in more pain and suffering. Jigen can surely understand this and has not said a word of blame in his direction yet, but Kawaki feels uncertain just the same. Prepared for him to say something. Imply that Kawaki should have protected himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s cold.” Jigen’s hand brushes along his shoulder and the gown follows, cool fabric rustling against his skin. “As I said, I’ll have you washed up as soon as this is over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kawaki tilts his face up toward him, not quite able to read the expression in his dark eyes. Not quite able to read the tone of his voice. “I… I tried to stop him, but—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fingers brush over his lips, silencing him, and Kawaki bites his tongue. “You don’t need to make excuses, Kawaki. What happened to you was not your fault, and it will not be happening again. Turn around, now, I need to tie this so it stays in place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The x-ray process is not painful, but the table is cold and the machines make Kawaki twitch at the sight of them, the sounds of them. He is far more eager to return to Jigen’s side, already trembling lightly in the gown far too thin to keep any of his body warmth inside. Goosebumps dot his flesh and he tries not to whine for his clothes back because he wants to be good. He wants Jigen to want to keep him, to protect him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He promised no more pain and suffering. Kawaki does not want to ruin this chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he is allowed off the table, he scurries to Jigen’s offered hand and takes it in his, allowing himself to be pulled up against the alpha’s torso once more. Even his tail curls around Jigen’s leg, trying to bind the two of them together as tightly as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did a very good job.” A hand sifts through his ear and Kawaki mewls softly, letting his head fall against Jigen’s stomach when fingers find one of his ears. They’re still sore, but his touch is so gentle that Kawaki can’t help but melt against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amado joins them a few minutes later, but Kawaki refuses to move from where he is, content to lean against Jigen and have his ears stroked. “No signs of any prior breaks or fractures. You don’t need me to tell you he’s underweight and suffering significant bruising. He’s going to be sore while those heal, so you need to be careful with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. He’s just a little omega after all.” Jigen slips a finger under his chin and Kawaki looks up at him, lids heavy from the soothing strokes on his ears. “I’ll ensure he’s fed adequately and he should gain the weight back. Nothing we can’t fix.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should refrain from any draining activity if you can.” Amado arches an eyebrow and Kawaki frowns at him. What does that mean? “His energy levels are likely significantly lower than they’d be if he was healthy. Give him time to adjust before anything else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jigen smiles that unkind smile once more. “What a foolish thing to remind me of. Kawaki’s comfort and health are the most important things right now, and only that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too good to be true, surely, but Kawaki only leans into Jigen more and closes his eyes. Maybe he deserves something good now, something as good as this. Alphas are meant to be protective over omegas, meant to care for them. Maybe this is just how things are now, how they were supposed to be. If only he had found an alpha sooner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He squeaks when he’s suddenly lifted, eyes flying open. Jigen’s arms bear his weight easily and the alpha smiles down at him. “Let’s get you in a nice hot bath now. It’ll soothe all your aches and pains, and I’ll have a meal prepared for you in the meantime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please.” Kawaki dares to wrap his arms around Jigen’s shoulders, tail already curling around his waist, searching for somewhere to grip, for balance. He isn’t used to being carried like this, but he likes it. He likes being held, how strong this alpha is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a polite boy.” Soft lips brush his forehead and Kawaki blinks in surprise and wonder, then shoves his face into Jigen’s shoulder. Embarrassment flames in his cheeks. “I’ll have you check up on him regularly, Amado. We want this little kitten to be healthy, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to hold a formal meeting about his place here, or are you going to let Delta spread the gossip herself?” Amado’s tone is noticeably lighter and Kawaki peeks around Jigen’s shoulder at him, wondering at that. Delta. That name sounds almost familiar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jigen sighs. “I’ll do that this evening, but for now I’m occupied. You can return to the task I set you before I left this morning. We’ll convene after Kawaki is tucked into bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That comment is the last he makes before sweeping out of the room, one hand braced on Kawaki’s back to keep him steady and the other tucked under his legs. There is no trembling in his arms and nothing unsteady in his movements, and Kawaki can’t help but preen at the attention. Every little touch feels like a gift he’s been aching for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take you to my private quarters for the time being.” Jigen shifts him closer and Kawaki’s arms slip up around his neck, head resting on his shoulder. “We’ll find you a room of your own when it’s time for you to sleep. Any preference when it comes to food?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really.” He gets so precious little of it that anything would be fine with him, and he doesn’t want to be a nuisance. “It’s okay. I can sleep anywhere. I don’t need a whole room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft sigh tickles one of his ears, making it twitch backward. “But I need you to have your own room, little omega. Somewhere nice and warm and secure just for you. It’s really no problem anyway. We have the space, and you hardly take up that much of it anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” No use arguing, then. The decision has already been made for him, and Kawaki would like a nice, warm bed that belongs to him and just him, one that smells like him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He barely catches sight of the bedroom they step into, curtains pulled and room cast in shadows. Jigen does not linger for a moment, carrying him across the room and pushing open a door with swift steps. The bathroom light is bright and Kawaki lifts his head slowly, surveying the room around him, nose twitching as he picks up the faint scents of different soaps. It smells nice, smells clean but without the acidic stench of chemicals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tiled flooring is cool under his bare feet when Jigen sets him down, brushing a hand through his hair once more. “Use the bathroom if you need to while I warm the water. Since your shoulder is injured, I can assist in bathing you if you’re comfortable with that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kawaki shrugs, a slight twinge making him wince. “I don’t mind.” And he doesn’t. If this alpha wants to take care of him, wants to look after him, he isn’t going to object to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one has ever touched him with the same gentleness that Jigen has, and something deep in his blood insists he is safe here. Safe with this alpha who strokes his sore ears so tenderly and praises him and calls him </span>
  <em>
    <span>kitten.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Maybe he doesn’t have to be afraid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jigen took him away from the person who hurt him his whole life. Maybe he’s safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sets the gown on the counter next to the sink after he relieves himself and pads over to the bathtub, trying to rub some warmth back into his arms. The bathroom is at least warmer now, steam wafting off of the top of the water and filling the air with a perfume of interesting scents. Foamy white bubbles float on top of the water, but Kawaki only has a moment to study them before hands smooth along his shoulders and distract him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head tilts back, eyes finding Jigen standing behind him, and he takes a moment just to study his face. Sharp features, eyes as dark as the night sky, black hair sliding soft and silky-looking over one shoulder. The odd diamond shape on his chin does catch Kawaki’s eye, but only for a moment. There is just so much of him to study up close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Test the water to make sure it’s comfortable, hmm?” Jigen’s thumb trails down the nape of his neck and something in Kawaki goes boneless and warm at the simple touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The water is fine; he’s lifted up and deposited in the tub as soon as he says this, warmth lapping up over his skin. He can’t help the way he instantly purrs, pleased at the heat and how lovely it feels after the long, tiring day he’s had. Everything is so sore, but the bath is pleasant, and it smells nice. Not like the rest of the room. Jigen chose different soaps?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you go.” A hand cups the nape of his neck and Kawaki presses back into it and mewls, though he doesn’t really know why it feels so nice. “Relax, kitten. I’m right here.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he promised he would stay. He promised.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>a wild update has appeared!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Despite hundreds of years of imposed self-control, there is a slight twinge in Jigen’s gut at the sight of Kawaki’s small, bruised body bared before his eyes. A stark difference in knowing the boy suffered abuse at the hands of his father and seeing the proof of it in blemished skin, blues and purples mottled against tanned skin, green and yellow in places where old ones must be healing. And too skinny. Kawaki is far too thin to be healthy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bites his tongue as best he can and is at least slightly soothed to have the boy resting in the bath, keeping a hand cupped around the back of his neck while he explores his small, twitching ears. Hybrids are not few and far between in this world, but the black and gold splotches of fur are uneven enough to catch his interest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pad of his thumb rubs against the base of one pointed ear and Kawaki mewls, pressing up into his hands. His tail swishes beneath the water, rippling the bubbles on the surface.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like that?” Jigen asks him, and Kawaki makes a small, content sound when he carefully strokes that sensitive place once more. There is a slight redness close to his scalp, so his ears might be sore. Best to take care with how to touch them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is no other verbal response, but for now, that is fine. Kawaki has only been here for a short time, and the day has no doubt been long and tiresome for him. And if a child who has suffered this kind of pain wants to fall into silence and simply be touched, Jigen is content to touch him and keep him calm. Caring for a young omega was part of what was expected of Otsutsuki alphas. It was the way he was brought up from a young age.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kawaki would have been the perfect age for an Otsutsuki omega to be chosen. Alphas tend to prefer younger omegas anyway. Something about having more time to cement the bond before their first heat, and instinctively wanting to protect them </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyway.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was easier when they were smaller and helpless enough to still need that protection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Kawaki is reduced to nothing but soft purrs, Jigen lets go of his neck and turns his attention to getting the boy clean. “Are you comfortable with me touching you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Kawaki’s little head falls back, eyelids heavy, lashes fanning dark across his cheekbones. Angelic little thing this close, soft lips and chubby cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to have you cleaned up, hmm?” Jigen brushes the backs of his fingers along one of those cheeks, the skin so smooth against his own. “And I know your shoulder is hurting you. Are you comfortable with me touching you to bathe you, kitten?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark lashes flutter slightly before Kawaki nods a little. “I said it was okay. It’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Jigen kisses his forehead once again just to watch those dark eyes widen in shock before tipping Kawaki’s head forward. He can start with washing his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every omega he has ever known responds positively to physical affection; Kawaki must be craving it with how starved of it he must have been his whole life. Baby steps, though. The last thing Jigen wants to do is overwhelm him and make it difficult for him to know how to feel. If he takes his time with Kawaki, everything will feel like a natural choice. The boy won’t hesitate to step into his arms when they’re offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that will be important for the future when he’s healthy enough to go into heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I probably should have asked before taking you away from your home village,” Jigen says, reaching for the bottom of shampoo balanced precariously close to the edge of the basin. “You don’t have another parent who’s going to be out looking for you, do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Small shoulders droop slightly before Kawaki shakes his head. “No. I don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So there was no one in his life to shield him from any of the abuse. Good to know. “Well, that saves us one terribly awkward conversation. Do you have any siblings, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I was the only one in my litter.” Kawaki shifts in the water and Jigen glances down at him, watching him pull small, bony knees against his chest. “Mom died when I was born.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. Jigen presses his lips together at the thought, then sets a hand on Kawaki’s sore shoulder, carefully kneading the muscle there. He can feel the tension beneath the heel of his hand. “And you know that isn’t your fault, correct? You aren’t at fault for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess.” Kawaki tucks his chin down between his knees and Jigen sighs, setting the bottle back down. He’s careful, slipping his fingers under Kawaki’s chin and lifting his head back up. It’ll be difficult to wash his hair if he tries to hide his face like this. “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to apologize. I understand it’s not a comfortable subject for you to discuss.” Satisfied with his position, Jigen uncaps the shampoo and lathers it in his hands, carefully sliding his fingers into Kawaki’s dark hair and the tarnished gold beneath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He almost misses the minute way Kawaki presses up into his hands, searching for reassurance and comfort that only the touch of an alpha can provide. Jigen may not have indulged his instincts for the last few centuries, but he knows very well how to treat and care for an omega, especially one in distress. The deep rumbling sound pulls up from his gut, a rusty sound to be certain, but Kawaki goes lax under his hands once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve sent a few of my people out to find appropriate clothing for you, so hopefully they’ll return with it by the time you’re done bathing.” Jigen takes his time, pressing his fingers into Kawaki’s scalp, carefully searching for any bumps or bruises while he washes his hair. Careful to keep the soap away from his small, fragile ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kawaki squeaks at him, and Jigen bites back a small sound in return. “Why clothes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, your clothing was dirty and torn. You can’t very well only wear that, now, can you?” Jigen presses his thumbs against the nape of Kawaki’s neck again, pleased when he melts into the water, sinking into the bubbles just a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have anything else to wear.” It’s a meager protest, but it reaches Jigen just the same. And it makes something in him lash out, hot and angry at the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he has control. He smoothes his thumbs down Kawaki’s nape again, rumbling until the boy whines softly in response, his ears twitching. “That’s why I’ve sent others to bring back clothing for you. You’ll have plenty to wear while you stay with us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that… A lot of money?” It’s admirable how Kawaki can even still speak around the purrs vibrating in his throat, and Jigen is glad to be behind him so Kawaki can’t see his smile. All he needs is for the poor little kitten to think he’s being laughed at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a financial concern at all, I reassure you. Besides, we can’t have you running around our headquarters naked, now can we?” As if he would ever let that happen. No one else is allowed to look at Kawaki’s body without his permission, and he will not grant it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This omega belongs to him, marked or not. No one else has a right to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another squeak that pulls another smile to his lips. “No, I don’t want to do that. But… Can’t you just fix my clothes? You don’t have to buy me new ones or anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The thought of you running around in old rags makes me uncomfortable as an alpha.” An easier card to play, perhaps, than trying to insist that he should just have clothes to have them. That any omega should he taken care of like this. He was being treated poorly, so maybe he internalized that. “I’m the one taking care of you, after all, and taking care of you does not mean letting you run around in tattered clothing. Do you understand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Small ears flatten back and Jigen frowns. “I don’t want you to feel bad because of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I don’t.” He has to be careful. This kitten is understandably fragile, but with time, Jigen will strengthen him. “You’re here and safe and letting me give you a bath. Now I just want you to let me dress you in something clean and that fits you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brushes his thumb along the base of Kawaki’s ear once more, watching it twitch hard as Kawaki mewls quietly. It must be a very sensitive place. Something to keep in mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides, that clothing hardly suited you.” Jigen leans down to kiss his shoulder. “Okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The position puts him close to the nape of Kawaki’s neck, close enough to pick up the richness of his scent now unclouded by fear, distress, and pain. It would be all too easy to tip his head and sink his teeth home, marking the kitten as his and his alone. But not yet. As soon as Kawaki is warm and pliant in his embrace, then he can make it official.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still presses another kiss to the nape of Kawaki’s neck as a reward when Kawaki nods in agreement. Baggy black clothing hardly suits him, anyway. Jigen is right about that much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If his Inners have any self-preservation whatsoever, they will bring back something flattering for his little kitten. Or they can go right back out and try again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kawaki’s hair is such softer after washing and conditioning it, and Jigen carefully clears the fur on his ears and has him stand up so he can wash his tail. His limbs are so thin that gripping them too tightly might snap his bones, and Jigen flinches slightly at the thought. Disturbing. He is not quite immune to disliking the thought of an injured omega.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a very good boy, you know. You don’t squirm around at all.” He runs his hands along Kawaki’s shoulders once he sits back down, content that all the soap is washed out of his hair and fur. “I hope I haven’t hurt you. I know you must be in a lot of discomfort.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just sore. And tired.” Kawaki shrugs, then whimpers softly. It must have hurt his shoulder, poor little thing. He needs food and rest so he can start to recover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have Amado bring something for the pain so you can rest easily. You’ll stay up long enough to eat, won’t you?” Jigen reaches for a washcloth. He has to be far more careful washing Kawaki’s body than he was his hair. Pressing too hard on a bruise will hurt him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chose scents that would compliment Kawaki’s natural one and is pleased at the way they mingle as he carefully wipes at tanned, bruised skin. Nothing too strong to lay on top of that sweetness because Jigen is more interested in that scent than anything else. He wants to memorize it so that he’ll be able to easily find Kawaki no matter where he wanders around the building. It should be easy. He is the only omega here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Kawaki tips his head back to look up at him, and in the harsher white light of the bathroom, his stormcloud eyes are thrown into sharp relief. “Thank you—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jigen drags his hand through the water to rid it of soap before setting just one finger across Kawaki’s lips. “There’s no need to thank your alpha for doing his job, kitten.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy’s lips are soft to the touch, already full enough to draw Jigen’s attention and serve as a distraction. He wants to touch them, brush his fingers over them, press past them to the hot, wet cavern of Kawaki’s little mouth, press down on his tongue—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His thoughts grind to a halt when he notes the dusky pink blush spreading across Kawaki’s soft cheeks, the way the boy squirms slightly in the bath. “O-okay, Sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good boy.” Jigen tears his hand away before he does something he regrets. Not yet. Later and in due time. It isn’t like Kawaki could take him right now, anyway. “And there’s no need to call me anything so formal. You can choose an informal title.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kawaki tips his head forward and Jigen soaps the nape of his neck, carefully massaging over the gland he knows is there. The way Kawaki mewls and presses back into his fingers is gratifying and he rumbles in satisfaction. If Kawaki wasn’t soaking wet, Jigen would nuzzle into his hair and pull him closer. Let him feel the vibrations all the way through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t…” Kawaki shifts under his hands and whines softly, and Jigen’s rumbling picks up in response. “Is it okay if… I don’t want to make you mad, but can I call you Dad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hot tug of </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> in his gut is irresponsible of him, but Jigen only takes a deep breath to keep himself calm as he washes Kawaki’s small shoulders. “If that’s what would make you feel most comfortable, then yes. It’s fitting in a way. I’ll be the one watching over you while you’re here, and if there is anything you need, I want you to come to me for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if I’m bad, you’ll punish me for it?” There is very real fear in Kawaki’s voice, and Jigen hesitates as he strokes the washcloth across a particularly nasty bruise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not like this.” He traces the edge of the bruise with a featherlight touch and Kawaki whimpers softly, twisting to look at him over one small shoulder. “If something occurs that we need to discuss, then we’ll discuss it. No one here is going to physically strike you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would complicate Jigen’s plans for him, anyway. Abused omegas are rarely able to breed, self-preservation instincts halting any chance for conception in order to protect the mother from further vulnerability and to prevent the birth of a helpless pup. If Kawaki isn’t happy and healthy, then he will never become truly fertile, and that would ruin all of the work Jigen is willing to put into him. After all, none of his vessels have been a success.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But one born tied to the body he occupies now might be a better fit for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No more pain, Kawaki.” Jigen lets the washcloth go, shoving his sleeves up so he can slide his arms under the water and around the small, warm kitten in front of him. “No one is going to strike you, no one is going to raise their voice to you. I assure you of that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kawaki whines softly and tilts his head, his face so warm as he nuzzles against the side of Jigen’s neck. Sweet little thing should be easy to win over with the right treatment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now let’s get you out of the bath and dressed so you can eat.” Jigen kisses him on the forehead once more, biting back a small smirk at the sound of Kawaki’s squeak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rinses the boy off and helps him out of the water, leaving him on a mat next to the bath so he can retrieve dry towels for him. Naked, it becomes ever more obvious just how thin he is, how visible his ribs are beneath his skin, how thin his limbs look. Time, and adequate food, and he should be fine. And plenty of care from an attentive alpha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jigen keeps his hands from lingering in places they should not yet venture and wraps Kawaki up in towels to keep him warm, letting the boy follow him back to his bedroom. His Inners can be depended on for most tasks and this simple one was no exception; the clothing piled on his bed is at least neatly stacked to choose from, a relief in itself. The last thing he wants to do is waste valuable time trying to sort out laundry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead and pick something to sleep in.” Jigen nudges Kawaki toward the bed, a gentle press of his hand finally convincing the boy to walk closer to the clothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Kawaki dresses, Jigen busies himself with cleaning up the bathroom, and to give Kawaki a semblance of privacy. It serves its purpose well, and it ensures that when he steps back into the bedroom, what Kawaki has chosen to wear is a surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A </span>
  <em>
    <span>pleasant</span>
  </em>
  <span> one, he thinks, pressing a hand delicately to the bathroom doorframe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this okay?” Kawaki looks up at him, holding damp towels in small hands, his hair still mussed around his soft ears. “I… It was in the pile. It’s okay to wear, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thin white silk drapes his small figure, loose enough to seem almost dreamy, thin enough to be nearly transparent. Jigen can see the warmth of his tanned skin through it, can imagine how tempting he will be when he’s healthy and wanting, when his own urges and instincts begin to assert their presence once more. But for now he looks like a little angel, one hand bunching up in the skirt of the nightgown like he himself isn’t sure about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look lovely, omega.” Jigen takes the towels from him, pleased when Kawaki squeaks and ducks his head. “Put something on top of that, if you don’t mind. I don’t want any of the others to look at you, and I can see through the material. I know they can, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kawaki’s face burns crimson, so hot that Jigen can almost feel the heat rolling off of his skin in the short amount of time he’s close to him. The comment serves its purpose in sending him back to the clothes to find a robe, which is for the best. Jigen can see the dark of his nipples through the silk, and that’s fine. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No one else</span>
  </em>
  <span> is allowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This omega came to him, and him alone, for protection, and Otsutsuki alphas were not brought up to </span>
  <em>
    <span>share</span>
  </em>
  <span> their omegas.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>feel free to take bets on how long jigen can actually stop himself</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If her body was composed of one hundred percent flesh and bone, Delta might have severely broken something by now. As it stands, she pitches Koji far enough that he slams into a tree well past the treeline, and the </span>
  <em>
    <span>crunch</span>
  </em>
  <span> is pretty satisfying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scent of upset, abused omega still clings to the inside of her nose. Alphas don’t respond well to things like that, and she isn’t really an exception despite everything else that’s been done to her body. She responds just like any other alpha, and no matter how much she paced around in her room in some desperate bid to corral the instincts inside of her, all she managed to do was make the beast all the more restless. So, sparring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sparring with another alpha, which is almost as satisfying as killing the kid’s father had been. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Almost,</span>
  </em>
  <span> because she can’t use claws and teeth to rend flesh from bone like she wants to. She has to have some level of control, because Amado will be displeased if he has to piece them both back together when they should never have gone that far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And who even knows how much it’s going to piss Jigen off if she goes that far?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her rut is on the horizon. She knows that. Delta is more unreasonable than most alphas when in rut, something she lives with for a few days before everything goes back to normal, but the fierce summer heat and the crying omega kitten definitely did not put her in a better mood. It isn’t like it’s the worst thing she’s seen in the villages they’ve been coming for possible vessels; the places they pulled Code and Deepa from were just as bad if not worse, but the stars really aligned to make it a shitty mission for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koji is back on his feet in no time, and he’s fast. Delta dodges him but with effort, and in seconds the two of them are trying to land punches, hits, anything solid, flesh against flesh because using their enhancements mean they really might kill each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She isn’t the only one in a bad mood this evening, and she knows that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A punch almost lands on her face, but she catches Koji by the forearm at the last minute and </span>
  <em>
    <span>throws</span>
  </em>
  <span> him with all of her latent strength. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>crack</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the tree trunk as he collides with it makes her stop for a moment, mouth opening in a small O. She might have accidentally taken that one down if she had thrown him just a little harder than that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A whistle catches her attention, and she glances over her shoulder. “What is it, Code?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lord Jigen made it perfectly clear when he first gathered all of them together that he was not above choosing omegas to fill out their ranks. Delta isn’t bothered by that; most omegas are perfectly agile fighters, and she knows better than most just how good some of them can be. Code is one of those, and almost against her will, her alpha preens at the sight of him coming to watch them spar. Yeah, her rut really must be close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was bored. I wanted to come watch.” Code leans against the railing that wraps around their headquarters here. They won’t keep it for much longer, according to Jigen, but they have it for now until they move to something less… Permanent. “What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Working out some frustration.” Does he know about the omega Jigen brought home? At this point, he probably does. Delta and Koji were sent away to go get the boy clothes as soon as Jigen settled him in, because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span> their work is never done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He might take omegas into Kara, but Koji, Boro, and Delta carry a lot of the work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Code smiles at her, his dark eyes flashing with interest and she knows he can smell just how close her rut is. “Better be careful you don’t work out </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> much frustration, nee-san.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself.” And she is, and she always will be, because she would have been chosen for no other purpose. This is easy for someone like her, even if she has a cocky omega in one ear and an alpha opponent in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you having fun talking?” Koji is in front of her in seconds, but Delta is fast, and she meets him blow for blow, locking her fists up with his again. “Showing off, Delta?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bares her teeth at him in a fierce grin. “I could ask you the same question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that either of them had ever gone near Code or Deepa. Even if Jigen never expressly forbid them from doing so, Delta has a pretty good reason to believe he’d be pissed at them for even thinking about it. The way he handled the little omega kitten drew her attention, because how could it not? She’s never seen Jigen express any sort of kindness or tenderness to anyone, so she’s going to err on the side of caution with his omegas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that she’s interested in either of them. There isn’t really a reason to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She has Koji pinned to the earth beneath her after a few more spars, one forearm pressed against the front of his throat to cut off his airway. “Are you done?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m done, Delta.” Koji huffs at her and Delta grins, rolling off of him and rolling the soreness out of her shoulders. Fighting hand-to-hand isn’t hard, but it does take plenty out of her. “Do you feel better now? You certainly don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>smell</span>
  </em>
  <span> like you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not my fault. I told you that scent blockers irritate my skin.” Only a little, but Delta never much cared for trying to hide her status as an alpha from anyone. Scent blockers make her coming rut more bearable for those around her, but Jigen only chose the strongest. They should be able to contend with the spicy musk of her pre-rut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koji eyes her like he does not believe that for even a second. “Right, well, you should let Jigen know. But don’t go near the kid, because I’m sure he won’t handle it well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not wrong.” Delta glances at the railing, then gives it a proper look when she sees Code now has someone watching with him. “When did you even get here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two were fighting, so you didn’t notice.” Deepa smiles at her, periwinkle lipstick gleaming in the gold-orange glow of the evening. “Delta-chan smells like she’s going to have to take a few days off. Is that why you were fighting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Do neither of them know about the boy Jigen brought back? “No. Jigen brought back a kitten and he smelled upset. It’s fucking with my head. Did nobody tell you two?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence hangs over their company, Code and Deepa glancing at each other as if to ask if the other knew. Koji sits up, elbows resting on bent knees, and Delta raises an eyebrow at him. They were sent out as soon as they got back, and they sparred right after, so… Has Lord Jigen simply not left the boy’s side? It might be possible, though Delta has trouble wrapping her mind around the idea that Jigen would ever show someone that kind of attention. It isn’t who he is as a person, at least not the way she knows him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You only know what he chooses to show you,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she reminds herself. “Lord Jigen brought home a pet. An omega kitten from the last village we visited before we came home. He was… Pretty horribly treated, so you can just imagine what he smelled like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another glance at each other. Delta wonders if Code and Deepa have become telepathic without her noticing. Then Code looks at her properly, and his expression says more than she wants to think about right now. “No one told us. You said a kitten?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. You know, hybrid, little ears and a tail. He was a cat.” They’re rare, as far as Delta knows; she’s only heard about them and never seen one in person until now. “Lord Jigen brought him home with us. And I guess killing his sorry excuse of a father didn’t give me the relief I thought it would. Fuck, I can still </span>
  <em>
    <span>smell</span>
  </em>
  <span> him in my nose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koji clears his throat. “You aren’t the only one. Maybe Amado can flush the scent out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully. That’s the last thing I want to be smelling when my rut hits.” Because it will be amplified even worse than it is now, and who knows how her alpha is going to respond to that? Jigen won’t take well to her trying to take care of his omega for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That might even get her killed. Hard to say for someone like him, because this is the most eccentric she’s seen him act since she first met him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can always ask,” Code reminds her. “Is the boy going to be joining us as an Inner, then? Or potentially a vessel? It’s not like he’d be the only omega Lord Jigen brought home.” But even Code’s tone of voice tells Delta that he doubts the words he’s speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Delta shakes her head. She still remembers the mental list of clothing items she’d been requested to go pick up, and absolutely none of it sounded like something the boy would be able to fight in. “I doubt that. I guess we should have figured he’d choose an omega of his own eventually. Just… I guess I didn’t think he’d just go and pick a </span>
  <em>
    <span>kid.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Otsutsuki traditions are still something we don’t know much about,” Koji reminds her, and Delta nods, because that’s true enough. They only know what little Jigen has said over the years, and sometimes the disdain in his eyes when he sees the sorry state of an omega speaks volumes more than words would ever be able to. “Maybe that’s just what they do. It isn’t really our concern, anyway. We still have work to do, and we’ll do that work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s true.” Now isn’t the time to risk disobeying, not if Jigen has really chosen this omega the way Delta suspects he has. “Well. I’m going to go shower off the sweat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just because her body isn’t fully flesh and blood anymore, that doesn’t mean she doesn’t sweat when she works hard. She wishes she didn’t, but Amado made it clear when he was working on all of their bodies and enhancements that not sweating, and still having organic matter as part of their makeup, might risk them overheating. The human body was meant to cool itself down, after all, and not letting it do that would also risk superheating what parts he could infuse into their flesh. They might burn to death that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Code tips his head her way when Delta steps up on the wraparound porch this building has. The cool evening breeze wafts by, and she’s downwind so she can smell his scent. There’s the rich metallic edge all of them carry naturally down, as if it was always their own, and the sweeter scent that melds well with the metal. It’s a tempting combination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t advertise something you aren’t willing to share, Code,” she reminds him, and he flashes her an innocent little smile that threatens to set her blood on fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it comes to the alphas of Kara, Jigen might be at the top of the food chain, but Delta isn’t that far beneath him. Her rut makes her feel like she’s always a breath away from melting into her instincts, and that wouldn’t be good for anyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who said I’m not willing to share, Delta nee-san?” Code flutters crimson lashes at her, and she thinks about pinning him against the wall right now. Just because she could, because she’d be able to feel the flutter of his pulse against her nose if she scented him. “But you should go get washed up. You’ll feel bad if you don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lilting tease of his voice really is not good for her right now, but Code likes to fuck with her if he can. Delta shrugs him off and heads into the building, because she does need to shower before she tips herself into rut early and has to deal with it longer. It’s happened before, and she doesn’t want to have to deal with her instincts, her vicious need, and the unpleasant scent of another alpha on her skin. Especially just after a sparring session, which will feel like a fight. She might be inclined to try to finish the job.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she won’t be able to stop herself from using her enhancements then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes all of her self-control not to claw at the inside of her nose while she’s washing off the sweat and the scent of a fight, but as soon as she’s dressed she makes a beeline for Amado’s office. He won’t be doing anything other than the bare minimum that he always does, and she needs to get this scent flushed out of her system before she feels like she has to do something about it. And a noseblind alpha is good for no one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something wrong, Delta?” Amado doesn’t even glance up from his paperwork. She must really be on the edge of her rut if even he notices her scent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you to flush my nose out for me,” she says, and Amado glances up at her, a brow raised curiously as he sets down the clipboard in his hands. Whatever he’s been going over tonight, it can wait a second. “I can still smell that cat, and I can’t handle that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amado chuckles faintly, and Delta bites back the urge to snap at him. “I should have realized that would probably bother you. Koji will probably end up asking for the same eventually. All right, sit down and I’ll get something to help you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Delta picks a spot to sit and crosses one leg over the other, tapping it impatiently against the air and crossing her arms over her chest. She feels keyed up now, which really means she should hole up right after this and just let her rut come early, like it obviously wants to. She’d been able to work out her frustrations before by sparring with Koji or Boro, and sometimes both, but clearly all she did was exacerbate the issue this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the cat, and she knows it. The kitten had been too hurt and abused, too scared, and she’d gone and killed someone close to her rut. That wasn’t exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>smart</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do in her state, but it got the job done, and now maybe the boy can finally feel safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That kid,” she says, and Amado stops what he’s doing for just a second before continuing, letting her know that he’s listening to her. “Is he going to be okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amado hums and turns back to her, holding a vial in his hand that Delta eyes with distrust as he comes closer to her with it. “Yes, Kawaki is going to be just fine physically as long as he’s given time to heal. He’s underweight, obviously, but we’ll just have to feed him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good.” And a relief that lets some of the tension ease out of Delta’s shoulders, though it still pisses her off to think of him being in this condition in the first place. “Even if we came from a village that treats omegas no better than that, I don’t understand how anyone can do it and feel nothing from it. Just smelling him was enough to upset me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amado offers her the vial, and Delta accepts it, eyeing its contents. “I’ll never understand it either, but then I’m sure some might numb themselves to their instincts entirely. And that’s going to smell awful, but it’s going to clear the scent away, and then your nose will be clean. It fades rather quickly, too, so you won’t have to suffer it too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Delta uncaps the vial and nearly wretches the moment she makes herself inhale it. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>putrid,</span>
  </em>
  <span> it makes her nose sting and her eyes water, but the scent of distressed omega clears quickly because of it. She caps the vial again, gagging. “What the fuck is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you what it was. Take a few deep breaths and you should be fine for your rut.” Amado chuckles again and Delta swipes a hand across her eyes, wiping away the tears. “You’ll have to get used to Kawaki being around, because I don’t think he’s going anywhere any time soon. So I suggest bedding down for your rut before you run across him again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That… Isn’t a bad idea, now that he mentions it. “Pass on the word to Lord Jigen for me, then, so that he knows I’ll be indisposed for the next few days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.” Amado waves a hand at her as she stands and stalks toward the hallway, intent on reaching her room before anything else can happen. “Enjoy your rut, Delta.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nearly collides with Code in the hallway because he lingers around a corner she rounds to get to her room as quickly as possible. The disgusting scent in her nose has faded, which makes it all the easier to pick out his sweet omega scent when she almost runs into him. Of course, her reflexes are fantastic, so she stops herself at the last second lest she send him sprawling across the tiles. That’s all she needs right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Code smiles at her, and this time, he tips his head to the side in a clear invitation. “Now that you’re feeling a little better, nee-san, do you want accompaniment for your rut?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Delta surges forward, grabbing him by the waist so he can’t back up, shoving her nose right against his scent gland. He’s close to his heat. That must be why he’s offering; her rut would shove him into it, and they’d both get through it faster. “That’s fine with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it’ll be worth risking Jigen’s potential wrath, or maybe he won’t even notice, too distracted by the omega that he seems to have claimed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>a wild update appears~ delta's pov because i wanted to</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>